


This Calls For A Lake

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BB-8 Ships It, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: Lakes are romantic, right? BB-8's pretty sure humans find lakes romantic. They don't really know, though. But what they do know is that Finn and Poe need to get together, and if a lake will help them do that, BB-8's gonna find one.





	

Years of careful research and observation had led BB-8 to draw three conclusions. Firstly, humans are strange. Secondly, even among humans, Poe was strange. And finally, Poe and Finn appeared to be in what the humans referred to as ‘love’. 

All the signs were there. When Finn had been in med bay Poe had visited 63.24% more often than he did other patients. And when Poe had nightmares Finn seemed to appear at the door as though he had heard Poe tossing and turning from the other side of the barracks. But the most convincing bit of evidence had come to light two weeks ago. Finn had popped up on base after his troop went MIA for a month, and Poe had all but sprinted out of a briefing with Admiral Ackbar to meet Finn with an unusually lengthy hug. Even a droid could tell that there was something a little bit unusual about that.

That being the case, BB-8 made it their personal mission to get these two together. It may not be as glamorous as safely transporting a secret map that led to a Jedi Master, but work is work, and if it would make Poe happy BB-8 was more than happy to be of any assistance.

After consulting only the most trustworthy sources (Jess’ extensive collection of romance novels), BB-8 concluded that what those two needed was a lake. There were always lakes in those stories, where the protagonists proclaimed their undying love for each other or something. BB-8 always skimmed over those mushy bits. Point being: lake.

So, armed with nothing but pluck and limited knowledge of D’Qar’s terrain, BB-8 struck out on their own one day while Poe was fiddling with his X-wing. They figured they’d be back by lunch, no sweat. Then after four hours they pushed that back to dinner, and then by the time the sun went down they were completely lost and kind of freaked out, to be honest.

It made matters worse when the forest came to life with nighttime rustles and whispers. Being a pretty imaginative droid, that wasn’t exactly helping BB-8 focus on getting back to base. They froze when they thought they heard footsteps behind them, imagining Stormtroopers, Wampas, Kylo Ren, and wondering in what they believed to be their final moments how Poe would get with Finn now that BB-8 wasn’t around to do it. 

“Hi, droid.” someone said. Hearing that voice would have made BB-8 jump for joy, if they had legs. As it was, BB-8 squealed in delight and rolled up to Finn, nuzzling against his knees and beeping their thanks. “Good to see you, too. Poe’s been worried sick, y’know. Dragged me out here looking for you, made me miss dinner…”

Finn grumbled all the way back to the little campsite he and Poe had set up. Somehow Poe had managed to sprain his ankle, so now they were stuck out here until morning. BB-8 couldn’t help but feel like that was their fault. And of course they had to set up their site by the lake, of all places. Great way to make BB-8 feel even more like a failure.

They perked up when Poe limped over to meet them, though. After a few complaints about the bent antenna and dented plates Poe led BB-8 a little ways off from the camp, away from where Finn was building them a fire. Then he crouched down as best he could and smiled, tipping BB-8’s head up encouragingly. "What’s going on, little buddy? Why’d you run off like that? Something wrong?“ Contrite, BB-8 burst out in a mostly unintelligible story and Poe raised his hands, trying to get them to slow down. "Easy, easy. What’d you need a lake for?”

 _For your date with Finn. If you love somebody you have to kiss them by a lake. You weren’t doing any good, so I decided to help. Did I help?_ A strange expression flickered across Poe’s face. BB-8 didn’t know quite know what to make of it, which was probably bad. _I mean, you love him but you haven’t done anything about it, so I thought I could…_

“Yeah, buddy, I gotcha. But look, BB-8, I know you meant well, but…“ Poe began. 

 _But?_  BB-8 didn’t quite understand. Everything was going all wrong, which didn’t make any sense. BB-8 had been careful, hadn’t they? It wasn’t possible that they hadn’t been right about any of this, was it? _You love Finn, right?_

"I couldn’t tell you if I tried, BB-8. This stuff’s complicated, alright? You can’t…” Poe shrugged and rubbed his forehead. “You can’t calculate it."  

 _I just wanted to help._ BB-8 beeped quietly. _I wanted to make you happy._

“Buddy…” BB-8 didn’t stick around to hear the rest. They beeped something a little bit rude and trundled off, seething just a little bit. “Now that was uncalled for.” Poe mumbled, plopping himself down beside Finn and dropping his head into his lap. Finn snorted and let Poe use him as a pillow while he dug around in the med kit. "I feel like a jerk.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re a good droid-dad.” Finn assured Poe as he patched him up.

“Ya think?” Poe asked hopefully. At that Finn rolled his eyes and kicked a stick into the fire, watching the sparks flare up in the wind.

“Now your just fishing for compliments. What were they doing out here, anyways?”

“You’re never gonna believe this. They were trying to set the two of us up.”

“They were, were they?” Finn fumbled with a bacta patch and put it down, hoping Poe hadn’t noticed. “Imagine that.”

“Yeah. Pretty silly, thinking we should be a couple." 

"Yeah. Silly.” Finn agreed, his gut churning as he stared at the sputtering fire. Great, even the droids knew how hard he had fallen for this damn pilot. Seems everyone had picked up on it _but_ Poe. “Real silly.”

“Yup.” For a second they just sat there, waiting for someone to do something. Then Poe poked Finn’s chin and shrugged, a smile tugging at his lips. “Is it, though?”

Finn rolled his eyes, letting out a laugh that cemented the grin on Poe’s face and prompted him to sit up, wrap his arms tight around Finn’s neck. Finn spent a moment feeling the rough ridges of Poe's cheeks, finally getting the chance to trace those smile lines he loved so much. Poe laughed against Finn's face, and then they were kissing, which was nice.

 

\-------

 

BB-8 found them the next morning, having rolled off their sulk and decided to come back and apologize. But they forgot all about that and let out a happy little beep when they saw what was going on at the campsite. Finn and Poe were curled up together on a blanket, Poe’s arms snug around Finn’s waist and Finn’s face tucked neatly into the warm space under Poe’s chin. So BB-8 had been right, after all. Wonder why Poe hadn't just said so. Boy, humans sure were a strange bunch.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot i wrote this and the draft's getting deleted tomorrow so here have it. I might've posted it on tumblr, actually. idk man i'm tired.


End file.
